Night Cap
by LaurenLaneLover
Summary: one-shot continuing from the end of Yetta's Letters. I always wondered what EXACTLY happened after CC sneaked upstairs to be intimate with Niles ;


Short one-shot continuing from the end of _Yetta's_ _Letters. _I always wondered what _exactly_ happened after CC sneaked upstairs to be intimate with Niles ;)

Night Cap

"Well, I've had a long day too. And I have all that publicity to get rolling tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning!"

CC Babcock opened the back door in the kitchen, only to shut it again, loud enough for Max and Fran to hear as they were too busy kissing to see CC sneak backwards before running upstairs.

As CC headed up the stairs, she made sure to look both ways to see if anyone was coming up the stairs or out of the bedrooms. Though she soon gasps as she feels a pair of hands quickly grab her by the waist and pull her into the room. When she turns around, she is face to face with Niles who has his trademark boyish grin on his face as he protectively holds her by her hips.

"Well hello there," she whispered with a bit of a coo as her soft hands made their way to his face.

Niles' smirk fades when he quickly presses his lips to hers, creating a deep moan to escape her, red lips.

CC's hands moved to his chest and she quickly buttoned his jacket before pulling it off. Not long after did she rip off his shirt pulling it off before she undid his tie and let it fall to the floor; all without breaking the kiss.

"Someone's impatient," Niles muttered with a smirk as his lips were still pressed against hers.

CC smirked and started to run her hands up and down his chest. When she moved her arms to take off her jacket though, Niles quickly stopped her. She looked up at him in confusion to see him shaking his head. "Allow me."

CC watched as Niles locked his eyes with hers, never taking them off as he removed her blue button up jacket off her shoulders, before it hit the floor. He softly gasped when he saw what was underneath: Nothing but a lacy black bra.

"You little tease." he grinned before his head dipped and his lips covered the top of her breasts with wet kisses.

"Niles.." She tipped her head back and couldn't help but move her hands down to his slacks, tugging on them to give him an idea how badly she wanted him.

Niles quickly got the message and swept her up off the floor before laying her on his bed.

CC quickly kicked off her shoes as she reached her hands up for Niles. But all Niles wanted to do for the moment was take in how amazing she looked in his bed. She had been there before but before was so quick and passionate that he didn't even get to take in how perfect she looked there. It was like his bed was made for her to be in with him.

CC saw the passionate and devotion in his eyes as he let his hands move to her pants, slowly sliding them down though never losing his eye contact with her. Once her pants were down, Niles started to kiss just below her naval before moving up her stomach to her chest, kissing the valley between the two.

"Niles, don't tease me" she cooed.

"I can't help if I want to take my time with you. There's so much to take in," he smiled.

CC frowned at the wording of his confession.

Niles quickly noticed her expression and shook his head. "I just meant your beauty is too much for me. Your body is absolutely perfect."

"Niles, I'm as big as a hou-" CC was quickly cut off by Niles' lips on hers. When he slowly pulled back, he had fire in his eyes.

"Don't ever say that about yourself. You're beautiful, have an amazing curvy body, and a sharp tongue that I hope can work in other ways," he shot her a playful smirk seeing the red in her cheeks.

Niles smiled warmly at her before he hooked his fingers on either side of her panties before slowly pulling them down. After her panties were out of the way he stood off the bed and took off his slacks along with his boxers, making CC softly gasp. It wasn't the first time she had seen him in all of his Butler glory, but the first time was so quick that she hardly had anytime to appreciate what she was getting.

Niles smiled hearing the soft gasp from his love. Yes, he meant _love_. He was head over heels with her and hoped she was as well and that this wasn't just fun and games. But he didn't get that feeling when CC would look at him as she laid underneath him.

Niles placed his hand underneath her before he unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall from her arms before he tossed it aside. "You look more and more beautiful every time I see you like this," His voice was soft and warm and the accent along with it, just made her shiver.

"Niles," she whispered.

Niles locked his eyes with hers once again. "Yes, my lo- Miss Babcock." He wanted to call her his love out loud so badly. CC would often call him her lover out of humor, but never had she called him her love out of, well, love.

"Make love to me."

And there it was. The four letter word he had wanted to hear from her since he first proposed. At least that was as far back in time as he would admit to loving her.

CC's eyes were filled with promise and devotion for him as she raised her hands, letting them caress his fit chest, seeing the smile spread across his face.

"It would be my pleasure, love."

And with that, Niles quickly made himself one with the only woman he trusted with his life.


End file.
